


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: AES Universe [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Yours and Bucky's only child, your little girl, Stevonnie Sylvia Barnes, suddenly hates you on Christmas Day? But why?





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up, baby! It's Christmas!"

Vonnie grunted, but didn't do much else. You sighed and rolled your eyes with a smile, as you took, Vonnie, out of her bed. Your husband brushed her dark coils off her forehead and gave her kiss.

She stirred more and stretched. You mouthed a thanks to your soul mate. He nuzzled your nose and held his girls closer.

You and Bucky had been awake for twenty minutes, sitting by your five year old daughter's bed waiting for the exact time, Vonnie, said to wake her up for Christmas. Finally, she slowly blinked her bright blue eyes open, but they quickly became stormy when they met yours. 

“Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Vonnie exclaimed as she ignored you to hop into her father's arms.

You held back your hurt and confusion as, Bucky, laughed and tossed her up in the air a bit before snuggling her close. She looked so happy laughing at Bucky's antics that you were sure that you just imagined her coldness towards you earlier.

You shook your head at your silliness and moved to kiss her cheek, but your daughter covered her face.

“No!" she shouted, “Go away!"

So you weren't imagining her hostility. You deflated as Bucky's face hardened. To head off one of his lectures, you cut in.

“Vonnie, baby, what's wrong?" you asked quietly. 

Your little girl opened her mouth, but her eyes started watering so she turned her back to you instead. You and Bucky shared a look.

_“I-I-I don't know what's wrong, Bucky bear, honestly, I really don't."_

_“It's okay, doll. We'll get to the bottom of it."_

With that he held, Vonnie, upright so he could look her directly in the eye. They stared each other down. You would've laughed if you weren't so concerned. Finally, your husband sighed.

“Stevonnie, you can either tell us what's wrong or Christmas is over right now, young lady," Bucky said firmly, “You will not disrespect your mother."

Vonnie's stony expression turned into one of pure horror, before switching over to rage. She folded her arms and pouted.

“I saw, Mommy, kissin' Santa!"

Both your brain and your husband's went into a full stop. After a second you two looked up at each other.

“ _She...what now_?"

“ _She must have saw me kiss you while you were putting presents under the tree. You did have Santa pajamas on and from where the tree is she wouldn't have seen that it was you, Bucky bear._ "

“ _Oh. Great_."

All of the sudden, a loud wail brought you and Bucky out of your heads. You looked down to see your daughter sobbing and holding onto her father for dear life. 

“M-Mommies, on-on-only k-kiss, Da-Daddies!" she cried, “I DON'T WANT A NEW DADDY!"

Bucky's look of concern worsened while hugging her tight. You started stroking her hair.

“Vonnie calm down," you soothed, “It's not what you think."

_“Do-do we_ have _to tell her, (Y/N)?"_

You looked up at your husband. He was frowning deeply as he rocked his little girl in his arms. You softened at the tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Keeping her childhood innocence intact for as long as possible was important as breathing to your soul mate since it could be taken unexpectedly, given his former line of work. You nuzzled his nose with a smile. 

_“Just follow my lead, Bucky bear."_

With that you sighed convincingly in defeat and shrugged. 

“Well, looks like the, jig is up. We gotta tell her about my sister, Mrs. Claus."

"Mrs. Claus is Mama's sister?" Stevonnie asked. 

She sat up off of, Bucky, and turned her red, puffy eyes to you. You nodded while grabbing a tissue from her nightstand to wipe her face. 

"Yes, my _twin_ sister. She came with, Santa, to see you, _right_?"

You looked at your other half for backup. He stared at you in amazement for a good five seconds before realizing it was his turn to talk. He nodded so hard you thought his head was going to fall off.

"Yeah, yeah she did, princess. She wanted to make sure your Uncle Santa brought you everything you asked for." 

“S-so I'm _not_ getting a new Daddy?" Stevonnie asked.

“No, baby," you laughed, “Mommy loves your daddy too much to get another one."

Stevonnie's cloudy expression out into broke a bright smile and she held her arms out for you. Your husband handed her over and your daughter hugged you tight. 

“I'm sorry I was mean, Mama. I love you."

“I love you too, baby," you laughed, nuzzling your daughter's nose.

You kissed her cheek before looking up at, Bucky, who was smiling widely at his girls, happily off guard. 

“Let's jump, Daddy?" you whispered to Stevonnie. She nodded eagerly. 

“ _Doll, I don't like the look in your eyes_ -."

“Jump, Daddy!"

* * *

 

Later that night, after, Stevonnie, was put to bed, you and Bucky cuddled up by the fire. You stared at the beautiful necklace you'd been lusting over for months that was now yours, thanks to your supersoldier. He talked endlessly about what he hopes to show his little scientist in training at the Smithsonian visit you planned for you three tomorrow. Bucky had been waiting forever for, Stevonnie, to be old enough to talk nerdy with him. Finally, he brought the conversation around to earlier.

“ _A twin sister. That was a stroke of genius, doll_."

“ _Well, you didn't just marry me for my looks, did you_?"

You soul mate laughed and nuzzled your nose before slowly walking his hand up your shirt. You felt your face heat up as he started whispering outloud. 

“Nah. I married you for a couple other things too."

You glanced over at the hallway as Bucky's sweet talk switched from English to Russian and both his hands started wandering around your body. 

_“Ho-hold on you dirty old man. Let's take this to the bedroom. I don't have a twin sister for the Birds and the Bees_."

Bucky paused and gave you his most mind melting smirk.

“ _Don't worry, I told her if she slept all night like she's supposed to, I'd get, Santa, to get one more present for her._ "

You laughed and rolled your eyes before kissing your husband. When you finally pulled away, you pulled out his biggest kink for his Christmas present.

“I don't want a new, Daddy, either," you pouted.

“Say that again, baby doll..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
